<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto's Order by Laeron_Inkheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441130">Naruto's Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart'>Laeron_Inkheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, Yaoi, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission I got from https://twitter.com/gtwksj44935259 Who is a great friend and really great artist so give them a follow.</p><p>This is a short one, no one takes off their pants. That doesn't mean they don't have fun :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto's Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That concludes my report.” It was an early morning in the Hokage’s office, the sun spilled into the office from the beautiful day outside. Naruto had been listening intently to Sasuke’s report. “If there’s nothing else I’ll return to my rounds.” He started to turn, making his unkempt hair and long black cloak spin with him before Naruto spoke.<br/><br/>“Actually Sasuke, there is another matter I need to speak to you about.” He rose out of his chair; he was still wearing his orange outfit. The two of them may have grown older and wiser but they still held onto their favorite colors. The leader of the Hidden Leaf Village beckoned Sasuke closer. Naruto placed his arm over Sasuke’s shoulder and led him to the window; they peered over the village that had changed so drastically over the years. Every time they had to rebuild during the various wars and battles, they had always strived to make it the same. However, under Naruto’s leadership it had drastically changed, welcoming new technologies and improving people’s daily lives.<br/><br/>“Isn’t it amazing Sasuke? So many changes.” Sasuke nodded, Naruto had started to become more sentimental as he aged. It probably had something to do with his new family. Naruto continued. “You know, you’ll never know when it’ll change again, when something that’s there might be gone.” Sasuke started to suspect something.<br/><br/>“What exactly did you want to ask me?” Naruto’s face beamed; his smile was still just as annoying as it had always been.<br/><br/>“Ah you always see right through me. I’m asking you to stay; we have plenty of capable ninja that can do your rounds. Old war heroes like us have earned some time with our families; we owe it to our children to see them grow.” Sasuke sighed; he expected the family speech from Sakura but not from his aging blonde friend.<br/><br/>“I’ve told everyone this before; I’m more use to the village when I’m looking for the next possible threat.” Naruto’s face had a serious look on it.<br/><br/>“So, are you refusing my order?” Sasuke scoffed.<br/><br/>“Order? You may be the Hokage but you still can’t boss me around.” Naruto nodded and looked back out the window. Sasuke also looked out, thinking the matter resolved.<br/><br/>A sudden click of the office door alerted Sasuke. However, Naruto was faster. Using his arm that was already wrapped around him, Naruto shoved Sasuke against the glass. Sasuke’s face was pressed against the glass as Naruto pinned his body against the one-armed avenger.<br/><br/>“Wha-what are you doing?!” Naruto’s shadow clone disappeared, having completed its job of locking the door to the office. Naruto had an eager grin as he pushed his body more against Sasuke.<br/><br/>“Can’t boss you around huh? Guess I’ll have to teach you a little lesson.” Sasuke’s confusion turned into anger.<br/><br/>“Teach me a lesson?! What are you talking about you balding spiky haired fruit?” Naruto started groping Sasuke along his side, he still struggled as the Hokage’s hands felt his body up.<br/><br/>“I’m glad to see you’ve been keeping yourself in prime shape.” Naruto’s breathing was hot on his neck.<br/><br/>“Yeah, unlike you! Sitting in your chair all day you old man-!” Sasuke was surprised for a moment by Naruto’s hand squeezing his pectoral through his vest, and by how good it felt. Naruto squeezed him harder as a grunt escaped Sasuke’s lips.<br/><br/>“Yeah? You like that? You enjoy being put in your place?” Naruto’s fingers teased Sasuke’s nipple through his clothes, a stifled moan reached Naruto’s ears as he continued to push his body against his close friend. At this point Sasuke could feel Naruto’s erection pressed against his ass, even through their clothes he could feel how hard Naruto had gotten from pinning him against the glass. He looked out the window, panting as Naruto continued to fondle and grind against him. They were high up enough that the naked eye wouldn’t be able to see them, but the off chance that someone was looking with binoculars made Sasuke excited. His own boner pulling his pants tight as his resistance faded.<br/><br/>“I’ll... I’ll kill you.” Sasuke meekly said between pants. Naruto twisted his nipple, eliciting a gasp from Sasuke.<br/><br/>“You’ve tried before, and yet here I am. You really are powerless to stop me.” Naruto bit into Sasuke’s neck, gentle enough not to pierce his skin but hard enough that Sasuke felt his mind clouded by lust. Naruto continued to aggressively grind against Sasuke’s butt. Sasuke continued to be reduced to a horny mess as his pants started to mix with moans as Naruto had his way with him. Naruto’s hand drifted from Sasuke’s nipple and down to his cock, fondling it through his clothes. Naruto sucked on Sasuke’s neck, bruising the skin and marking him with a hickey.<br/><br/>“No more insults? Have you already given up?” Naruto stroke Sasuke through his pants as Sasuke’s breath fogged up the glass.  <br/><br/>“Shut-shut up.” His body betrayed any resistance that his words had. Sasuke found himself moving his hips against the Hokage that had him pinned against the wall. His face was hot and his body felt good, his tongue lolled out with a moan as Naruto’s grip around his cock tightened.<br/><br/>“You know, if you stayed... Well, we could do this more often.” Sasuke grunted. Was this whole thing just a ploy to convince him to stay? He moaned again as the pleasure crept up on him, he had to admit. His methods were unconventional but Naruto was being very persuasive.  <br/><br/>“I... no.” He managed to say between pants. Naruto used his other hand to spank Sasuke’s ass, a hot gasp passed his lips as Naruto strike him. Sasuke wasn’t even being held down by Naruto anymore, he just allowed the Hokage to feel him up with both hands. One hand was wrapped around his member and the other was exploring his sides again. Sasuke used his one arm to brace himself against the glass, letting Naruto use him.  <br/><br/>“Well since you’re enjoying this so much, why don’t you make more frequent reports?” Naruto nibbled on his ear; his breath still hot against Sasuke’s bruised neck.<br/><br/>“Y-yes.” Naruto pinched Sasuke’s nipple again.<br/><br/>“Yes, what?” His grinding had grown wilder, Sasuke felt on edge as he answered.<br/><br/>“Yes, Hokage.” Naruto smiled and let Sasuke go, pulling away from the panting mess. Sasuke fell to his knees, his legs weak from the teasing. Naruto stood above him.<br/><br/>“Now was that so hard? The next time you’re here you can give a more detailed report.” Sasuke collected himself, he took a few deep breaths and then pushed himself up. He took the time to adjust his collar, hiding the mark Naruto left on his neck.<br/><br/>“You’re impossible, you know that?” Naruto had a sly grin on his face.<br/><br/>“Yeah, impossible to resist. I’ll see you in a few days.” Sasuke let out a sigh, all that teasing and build up just to get him hooked. Sasuke looked back before leaving the Hokage’s office, Naruto was already back to work. Sasuke had to admit he liked to see that his friend was serious about his work and his play.<br/><br/><br/><br/>It was only a few days before Sasuke made his next report, Naruto was right and he was now addicted to the bold touches the Hokage gave him. Sasuke hid his affairs as well as he could. Sakura appreciated the more frequent visits, even if they were short and Sasuke seemed distracted during them. All in all, life continued as normal, only major difference was the Hokage’s odd requests to sound proof his office and how much more time he spent in locked door meetings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>